


Fake/Real

by Valex



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, First Time, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Love, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex/pseuds/Valex
Summary: Chloe is our typical high school girl, she has a crush on one of the most popular person, quite feminine and love a sport almost to death. Well, maybe she's not, she's a lesbian, loves Football (not soccer) and was bitten by a werewolf. The football team of the school doesn't allow girl so she will have to go there for the first time but dressed as her twin brother, Callum, deal with her being a werewolf and her growing love for Emily.





	1. How it began

Hi guys, it's my first story and I hope you will enjoy it :)

\-----

Pov Chloe

Am I seriously going to do that ? Should I had even considered it in the first place ? Yeah I know that it was quite a good idea first and all but here I am, in front of my new school, going to high school for the first time !! Yeah, but I just wanna run away screaming in an other language. I stopped thinking about it when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I looked at it and saw it was from my best friend Tara that encouraged this stupid idea.

"Are you in ? Cuz me I m seeing so much hot boys right now!" I sighed and answered

"Not yet, I don't have a good feeling about it, I don't even look good -_-" I decided to go in and saw so much people talking with each other, how the heck am I supposed to make it? My phone buzzed again.

"What?! No! I will beat your ass if you run! Trust me you're so hot ! If I wasn't straight, I will totally be holding your hand right now. You're going to make all the girls fall for you ! Good luck I m gonna talk to that very muscular guy over there Bye <3"  Seriously ? She doesn't wait this one. Nonsense, I'm ridiculous with my tousled blond hair, my black and white shirt and black jean with white converse. The only thing I like about me right now is my bright blue eyes, that wig itches, I hope no one will notice that I'm not a boy. I went to the head office to get my schedule and was welcomed by a an old lady who smiled slightly at me

"Hello dear,first day right?" I nodded briefly "Name ?" 

"Chl- Callum Jori mam" That was near.

"Here you are" I took it and smiled at her "Thank you"

"Oh,your welcome." I then exited and tried to find my class which was with Mr.Gotra when I felt someone tapping lightly my shoulder and turned to face a good looking brown haired boy with green eyes and a little muscular. Seems like a joke type

"Yo man ! I'm William Degy, Nice to meet you"

I smiled at him, he looks nice. I answered with my boy voice which I'm proud hoping he won't think I am a girl

"Callum Jori, not tripping over my boy voice, you too." I shaked his hand

"So dude, which class do you have ? He then looked at my schedule, Ah me too ! Peoples say that he is quite a weird one. Come I will show you around" I followed him. He indeed was nice and I told him that I lived in Seattle since I was a child like him like sports and had a beautiful sister called Chloe , we talked more about ourself while he told me he has a sister of 16 years old and that he was taken in the football team as well when the bell rang and I followed him to our class. The firs day went well and quickly, I made four more friends, 3 boys and and a cute girl. Well I had luck today I was saying my good bye to my new friends and went to my home. This place is near a forest and I always loved woods, so I took a quick glance,entering when I heard a growl. I looked around looking for anything when I saw red eyes staring at me. I was so freaked out right now, I couldn't move,then, I saw a big Wolf but it couldn't be because it was up, I started to run as fast as I could but felt my body pushed against a tree. Shit, it hurts as hell,the Wolf was now in front of me then nothing.


	2. Instinct

My head for god's sake ! Why does my back hurts so much ? Christ ! I opened my eyes and couldn't see very good, so I stood up and take my phone in my pocket. 2.25Am. What the heck ? My shoulder was itching me so I scratches it but immediately regretted it when I felt pain go across my body. Then, memories flooded back into my mind. Red eyed monster, running,pain and nothing. I started to panick when I saw that I am indeed in the woods, fearing if the wolf was here and went as far as possible to my house. My parents yelled at me but I lied telling I was at a friend's house, they looked skepticall at first but didn't push the topic farther, they weren't agree with me going to school as my brother who wasnin. I hurried to my room and closed the door I was so tired and hurt right now,beforeni could see my shoulder and my back, I fell asleep. I was awaken by my phone,time to go school. I growled and stood up, dressing my self with a blue jacket,white Jean an blue shoes. I was almost out of my home when I notices I forgot my wig, I put it,arranged a little the messy hair and went school, I think that i forgot to do something I was thinking when my phone buzzed. I looked to se 3 message of Tara and one of William

  
William "Hey bro, wanna go to school together ?" I will tell him I didn't see his message and apologise.

Tara "hey " Dude" how was your first day ?Me good enough"

"Are u here?"

"Have you been raped omg?!" Seriously I thought ? I sent her a message

"No I have not been raped, just tired. Yeah made some friends, a good one called William"

Then I arrived at school and entered it. I went to my first class which was with mrs Harris ans saw William

"Hey William, I m sorry I didn't reply you but I didn't see it" He smiled at me

"No problems bro ! Are you as impatient as me ?" I laughed remembering that whe are gonna have P.E right after this class

"Of course, can't wait to kick your ass!"  we then sitted at our place which was close and the teacher wasn't here yet. He then put his elbow on the table and smiled at me.

"Wanna see it right now ?" I was stronger than "normal"girls but not as a boy. I hesitate but took his hand

"1.2.3.Go" 1 second later a hand was on the table that was quick. My eyes was wild when I saw I have won easily.

"Wow,stronger that you look ! Want a revenge!" Then the teacher was here and called peoples. I was thinking of how the heck I did that and thought that will let me win but then his surpised face told thé opposite. I tried to forget and concentrate on the lesson which I totally understood, I must be really lucky cause I totally mathematics. The bell rang and William,Ted and me went to our P.E class. We were on the grass waiting for our teacher.

William "you are so funny I'm going to call you bro from now on !" showing all his teeth

Ted " Totally !" I rolled my eyes

"It doesn't bother me 'girls'" I laughed at their serious face

Will "wait guys, I'm gonna hit you strongly then one of you do the same for me. Go!"

He hitted Ted who screamed and without us noticing, people looked at us with an amused look, knowing that will was strong and very resistant. Then, he hitted me and I laughed

"Seriously ? It's itching me! My turn" I hitted his shoulder and he screamed with me laughing and people almost shocked. I then turned and saw their face, imcomprehension written on my face.

"In the football team,winning Arm wrestling and then stronger than william ? Hot" muttered girls grinning and chloe didn't heard it neither saw.

Will '' you hurt me!"

"What did you expect haha" I watched as William eyes popped so I followed his gaze and saw the back of a girl,nice hair I thought, with a football ball going fast over her head. My instinct got the better of me,like I had to do anything to protect her, and I sped over her stopping the ball with one hand easily. Hopefully,she wasn't too far that's how I guess I did that right on time.

> "Are you alright ?" I turned my eyes at her. 


	3. We're in

There you go 


	4. An other girl ?

Emily, my heart missed a beat when I saw her beautiful smile. She was with a tall brown haired girl. Her hair are smooth and long, she has very bright hazel eyes and was dressed with a tight black Jean and a pink shirt. This girl is amazingly pretty gotta admit that, but not prettier than Emily.

"Emily Cryford and Olivia Degy. The two hottest girls everybody wish to have" Oliver said, visibly stunned

"And want to bang bang if ya see what I mean"

"Ted, you pervert !" Growled Cecilia

"He isn't wrong, right Callum ? Well just the Emily' s part cuz Olivia is my sister. By the way, talk like that of my sister one more time and you're a dead man Ted" Said William

"Well they aren't bad That's true" I told him trying to hide my blush

"That's why you're drooling" Laughed Smith

"I'm not !" I said obviously too loudly, catching the attention of half the self and Emily with Olivia. Emily waved at me smiling, and Olivia watched me with an amused smile. They then went sitting at a table not too far from us.

"What a first impression !" Said Cecilia trying to hold back her laugh

"Well actually, half" corriged Will

"What d'you mean ?" Asked a curious Oliver

"It's just that I already met quickly Emily this morning" I explained

"Was it a good meeting or ?" Smith raised his brows

"Fine you could tell" I shrugged

"Fine ? You were litteraly into each other!" Said Ted

"What ? Seriously?" wondered a surprised Cecilia

"No, I just caught a ball almost hitting her"

"And how you were-" Will said interrupted by a smiling Olivia and Emily

"How you were ?" Smiled Emily

"Nothing! Yeah just nothing" I blushed hard

"With your face acting fifty shades of red, trust me it's hard to believe. But I'll give you that, you are cute" Laughed Olivia

I scratched my neck embarassed

"You too?" Trying to turn back the compliment which was true

"We are here because Livia wants to talk about privates matter with Will" Said a pissed Emily

"Well, what is it then?" Asked William surprised by Emily 's angriness

"Mom and dad aren't home today and i'm having Emily at home. But if you can, you can invite... some of your friends ?" Olivia told him eyeing me at the words "friends"

"Hmm, why not. Callum are you ok with that?"

"I think-" I was short cut by Emily

"Yeah totally good idea! See you tonight then !" She left with Olivia to go back to class. Indeed, the bell was ringing.

"Well that was.." started Will

"Unexpected?" Stated Cecilia with Smith

"Way to go Call !" Grinned Ted like an idiot

"Interesting friend !" Told me Oliver

"Stop it guys. I'm gonna go to class. Will you're coming ?"

"Yeah. Let's go" Frowned Will

"What is the matter bro ? "

"Nothing, just be careful around my sister, she loves to play with guys ans girls"

"I'll try, Thank you"

The end of the day went slowly to an end. I went home, dressed myself cuz I was sweeting to death and the odor wasn't like it used to, more like... a dog after it rained ? Reading William's adress i was walking towards his home when I received a call from Tara.

"Wazzup" I asked

"I think in a week, I won't be single anymore ! He's named Danny. And ya?"

"Well, I am going at a friend's house with one other" because Smith and his girl has a date and Oliver already had plans I thought

"Are there any girls ?"

"There is this one, Emily I met this morning by "saving" her of a ball in the head which People love. She is one of the most popular I have been told, she sure is pretty as hell. And the sister who is as popular as Emily of William, She sure is hot too. Will is a very good friend. It's his house by the way"

"GOSH YOU ARE TOTALLY GOING TO MAKE BABIES MY LITTLE KITTEN ! Take a picture and show me how they are. Kay? "

"Errr, I will try soon? And Shut up ! Nothing is gonna happen"

"My sexdar is telling me otherway"

"Sexdar ? Seriously ? I'm nearly in front of his door gotta go bye"

"Bye and banging a sister's friend is so hot ! Go boy go!"

" I'm not a boy, when they see me naked they are totally going to freak out so no banging, no feelings"

"Yeah Yeah you gotta go bye" She then hang up.

"Seriously that bitch"

I knocked at his door and was welcomed by a not so dressed Olivia with a short skirt and black crop top

"Hi, come in you can look around" She smiled at me

I entered looking around the house. It was pretty but I didn't go up, because I wasn't invited and sat on the couch

"Where are the others ?"

"Well, Emily is coming and William went to pick up Teddy bear" she said sitting near me

"Teddy bear?" I laughed. She joigned me Then it went silent

"So, do you wanna do something"

I dunno, don't have any ideas I was hoping will was gonna organize everything" I shrugged

"Want to drink something ? "

"Nah, I'm fine thanks"

She got closer to me and touched my shoulder

" You must be tired dear. With all the training for the football team like William. I can ease it if you want"

"No big deal, really" I told her holding my blush

She sat on my laps suddenly and looked right at me in the eyes.

\------------------------------

Hope you're liking the story so far ! 


	5. The Degy's house

First guys I want to say I am so sorry for taking that long ! I had some problems and all and forget about it. I hope you will enjoy.

\-------------------------------

Her bright hazel eyes were so beautiful, I almost lost myself in. Her face was almost flawless, Emily's is flawless. Wait am I thinking of Emily ? She then bite her lips kept coming closer to me when a knock was heard.

"I think you should get it" I said trying to remove her out of me

"It can wait" she told me with a devil grin and a glint in the eyes

I shoved her nicely with a sorry and relieved breath and got up

"I really think you-"

"Fine,fine" She huffed heading towards the front door

I secretly rearanged my shirt waiting for the others. The hell just happened ?

"Hey, sorry sis. We met Emily on the way" I heard Ted saying

They entered and Olivia closed the door

"So, what did we miss ? " Asked Emily, she seemed a bit worried

"Nothing, I-I just arrived there is not so long" I smiled, embarassed because Olivia was definitely hitting on me and well she's hot but, that is all

"Right" added will's sister

"Well, then Let's begin"

We soon started to talk, joke, mess around and play video games

"TAKE THAT! You can't beat me on call of duty guys, I'm so relentless !" I screamed proud of myself. Ted and will snorted but didn't comment

"Guys, so annoying" sighted Emily

"Yeah, that shit is worthless" snapped Olivia

"What" Said Ted

"You're kidding, right?" A bored Will said

"Wait a minute, are you saying that call of duty which is litteraly my life and one of the Best video game ever is shitty?  Please, kill yourself" I told

"And so your life is shit" Laughed Emily

"Not nice!" I huffed

"Pretty please" Laughed Olivia too

"Whatever. What are we doing now?" I asked

Everyone seemed to think when Olivia's eyes got darker and Emily noticed

"Truth or dare!" She smiled

"That is so no cliché" Said ironically Emily

"Yeah don't think it is the Best to do" I urged kinda scared by Olivia's early look

"No no, that will be funny! " Told Ted

"Yes,  I am in"

Feeling without the choice I sighted and added

"Okay but, no creepy things"

"No creepy things" Emily repeated

"First!" Ted was excited

"SO,hmm, he said watching Olivia, visibly attracted to her or more. Olivia, truth or dare ? "

"Truth" she said innocently   
Ted looked disappointed but pushed it looks on his face

"Are you interested in somebody here?"

"Errr, Kinda ?"

"Who?" He asked with hope

"One question" Told Emily. It was William's tour. It continued a little with things getting more intense with a shirtless Ted and Will imitating an horse. My shoulder was aching so bad all long

"Callum truth or dare?"

"Hmmm,  truth?" Olivia was obviously disappointed

"Come on ! It's the thirth time ! Next would be... dare" she smiled devilishly  
"Who is the hottest between me and Emily?"

"Seriously ?  What is that question Livia" snorted Emily with me scratching my sore right shoulder

"Are you okay? " Asked a concerned Emily

"Yeah yeah. I think well, in my opinion I guess that maybe, just what u think you know that-

"CALLUM!" Told both Emily and Olivia

"Just saying ! Well. Emily?"

Olivia seemed frustrated that I May prefer her friend than her. Whereas Emily who was smiling happily. If it kept going,  it was going to do more than just saying, but showing.  And I couldn't keep with my shoulder right now. Suddenly, I didn't feel well at all, my head was aching badly, I felt noseous and my shoulder was on fire

"Truth or dare Emily ?" Said William

"Dare" she answered clueless

Seeing the look on her face, Will was being cool

"Go with...who you want and fetch us some beers"

"Okay, Call wanna come ?'' proposed nicely Emily

Ted suddenly burst out laughter

"YOU PERVERT !" Yelled Emily taking my hand and bringing me at the kitchen

She was looking for drinks without letting go of my hand which makes me blush.

"Sooo, enjoying the night ?" She looked at me

"Yeah, and you ?" I smiled

"It's fun. For earlier, did you really think it?" She asked with hope showing on her face

"What" I didn't know what she was talking about

Sorrow washed her face "Nothing, forget it" I immediately felt my Heart tightened and remembered

"Yes !" I Said in a hurry. She watched me surprised. I tried to compose myself and told her quietly

"Of course I meant it, you don't have to worry about that you're beautiful" I blushed 

"You are sweet. Thank you Callum" She was leaning towards me and I felt my Heart quicken. Then I felt my right shoulder burning me again and my head throbbing as fuck. I backed away with a painful face

"Are you alright ? Did i do somethin-" 

"No ! I don't feel Well " I ran out of the house without listening to my friends shouting my Name.


	6. Howling at the moon

I was now far enough of the house, at my house and it wasn't very dark because of the full Moon. I looked at my hands and saw claws instead of my nails, I felt horrified and watched as my feet's claws tore my shoes.

"What the-"

I hurried to go in my room and closed the door harshly knowing my parents weren't home today. I felt my body change and removed my wig letting my hair falling on my shoulder. I looked at the mirror and saw it, me. I had long fangs, bright glowing grey eyes turning to red one in two, I was becoming more musculare and felt my short tightening around me.

''Is this some kind of weird dream?!"

There were some tissues remaining, that's when I saw it, a bite on my right shoulder. It was deep and a dog couldn't have done it, I knew it was this monster, henceforth, I'm like that thing.

"IT CAN'T BE!" My voice was way more low-pitched than normal

I felt the urge to run out of here and so did I. I was so scared, this, me, it wasn't human ! I ran into the woods, I was so much faster than in my normal state, I didn't know for how long I was running when I stopped near a rock, feeling the urge to bend. I went on my knees, screaming because of the pain which overwhelmed me, I heard my bones breaking and watched the show in sheer horror. My body was covered by fur, every inch of my body was aching like I didn't think was possible,

"AAAAAAAARG"

then, I punched hard the rock next me which exploded instantly. The last thing I remembered was me howling at the moon.

I woke up as I felt the sun hitting my face.

"Gosh, my head"

It was quite hard to move, I opened my eyes but quickly regreted it when the light burnt my eyes. I stood up even if i could barely do it, I looked around but didn't know where I was. Fear crept on my skin as I started to panick, I tried to calm my self and seeked to find a way to get out of there. I don't know why or how but, I sniffed the air and stated walking for about 15 minutes, I was following a familiar smell, I can't describe it but it felt like home. That's when I saw my home and ran towards it, my parents weren't here by chance. I climbed the stairs to my room and closed the door as I stayed behind it. I hadn't really have the chance to think about what happened so far, once again I faced my mirror's room and it almost felt like a déjà vu. Just this time, I just had my undergarment on, my hair was a total mess but that was it.

"Shit! I hope no one saw me"

I have no bruises or else except the still visible bite on my right shoulder nevertheless, it was less visible with time. I went to take a shower immediately, feeling the hot water in my weakened body was so good. I was thinking of what to do now that i was a wolf? No, werewolf. I shuddered and as soon as I finished to shower, I went to dress my self.

"I'm lucky That today I don't have school" I sighed and sat on my bed

What if I killed someone yesterday ?! No it,s imposible, I didn't have any blood on myself. Suddenly, a picture of myself on my wolf form slamming trees appeared.

"The heck?!" Pictures of the event of before started crawling back.

"Okay so I didn't do anything bad, thank god" I thought

I closed my eyes trying to figure out what to do next when I heard my phone buzzing. It was from Tara.

"Wazzup? You are not answering my calls" I frowned

Indeed there were 3 missed calls from her, one from will, two text from olivia and 3 from emily (Yeah I kinda got both numbers)

"It's Olivia ;) where are you?"

"Well I guess you're busy sorry" If only she knew.

I feared Emily's messages but read it

"Callum, it's Ems, you alright ?"

"I truly am sorry if I did something wrong"

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk to me.."

God, I feel like crap they think I'm a total jerk. I texted both of them back saying that I was just very sick and slept almost immediately once I got home.

I dialled Tara's number. She needs to know, I need help.

"Hey sorry had an emergency-"

"Sex emergency or?"

"No! Seriously I know it's noon and time to eat but I need you at my place right now"

"Why in a hurry? K I'll be there ASAP"

15 Minutes later I heard the bell rung. I opened the door and told to Tara to follow me in my room.

"Seriously, you're scaring me what's up? And why aren't you dressed up as Callum?" I rolled my eyes at her

"You know I don't have to be cross dressing everytime"

"Care to explain what's gotten into you?"

"I think we should sit down"

"Now that is very scary"

I started to explain, anxious.

"Okay so last night, I was at William house and all. Hours later, while I was talking to Emily, I felt my right shoulder hurt as hell and my body felt weird so I excused my self and ran out of Will's house"

"Hope you feel better now" she said with a carring tone

"Yeah but the thing is- something happened to me and I"

"You?"

"Changed" I sighed

"What do you mean? Like you have a constant disease or?-"

"No, fortunately."

"So what?"

I starred intensly at her and started unbutenning my shirt

"Seriously?! I don't feel like having sex with my BFF!"

"It's not that you stupid!" I pointed my shoulder

"What the hell is this? Rough sex? I didn't know you were into that"

"No! Listen I was bitten like two or three days ago and when I ran out of William's house, I went into the woods for hours"

"Bitten by what ? A dog?" She said calmly

"But what the fuck were you doing in the woods for hours ?" She exclamed

I didn't really know how to explain it as I was lost for myself

"I- was.... Howling at the moon ?"


	7. Strange day

> "You were what?!" She said surprised

"H-o-w-l-i-n-g a-t t-h-e m-o-o-n"

"I heard it right but, what the fuck girl?" She said incredulous

"Sooo when I said I changed and all I meant it. Like I think I'm some sort of wolf or-"

"Lycanthropy ?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh oh oh what do you mean-"

"Seriously Tara" I frowned

"Sorry. I'M SORRY-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. So ?" She was frustrating

"Okay calm your pants. It is like somebody who shift into a werewolf I think, or kinda"  
She explained like it was nothing

"So I am a werewolf then" I said, trying to believe it myself

"Yup. So that's all girl?"

"What the heck? Are you kidding me cuz I just said "HI AM A FREAKING SHAPE SHIFTER"" I sighed

"Yeah and?" She was looking at her nails

"I really need to change of best friend. Nevermind. SO why do you believe me and why do you seem so cool about it?"

"Nothing, just my family and its crap you know ? I always believed supernatural things "

"I thought you were joking then"

"Nah, never when it comes to this stuff" She answered cooly

"So do you know anything about it ? Because I do but I am not sure if it is like in this internet blog we read before"

"Yeah the same, but just the thing about werewolfs all being killers is false"

"Why?" I asked intrigued

"Don't ask. I have that cool uncle of mine who is quite good with these stuff, I'll give you his number if you want ?"

"Oh, okay sure" she wrote in a piece of paper his number and gave it to me

"Am gonna go girl, take care"

"I love you, thanks for taking that so well" I said hugging her

"You are the one taking it well" she laughed

"Excuse me, watched too much shit about it" I smiled at her and she was starting to left when she stopped and turned

"AND DON'T THINK YOU ARE NOT GONNA SHOW ME SOME COOL THINGS HUH" She ran and left

"Wait what? This girl is impossible" I sighed  
Looking down at the piece of paper, I was thinking about everything that happened this past week. Well, a lot. I was grateful to Tara for giving me her uncle's number, without wanting to sound weird. I closed my eyes and waited. I didn't know why I was waiting for what but I did.   
I woke up at 3pm and realised by the ache of my stomach that I didn't eat. I growled and got surprised at the sound that came out but I got up. I took my phone soon after and read my texts, I decided to text Will and asked him if he was free. I immediately got an answer that he was free ans asked me if his sister and Emily could come too. I told him I was okay with that and asked him where was Ted, he told me he had to study hard for his next exam so he stayed home. I dressed up and took a look at my reflection, My face did look a bit pale but I sure was as hot as ever. Well i really should stop being that narcissistic. I tried to call Tara's uncle but it didn't answer. I felt frustrated but then, everyone has a life right ? I went out and headed in front of the wood where we had to meet. What if a werewolf attacks them ? What if I loose control ? I am so so sooo stupid, getting attached to people while pretending being a boy, I will hurt their feelings and mine too. Worse, I may jeopardize them. Gosh, if only I could turn back, but it's too late now. I'm a freaking werewolf ! Since I discovered it, I felt depressed and anxious. Hell, people wants to be a werewolf ? It's a fucking curse. If they come to be one, they will know. I just have to try enjoying it or just accept it, who I..... am now.  
I shook my head and saw William with Olivia and Emily coming this way. A smile came to my face immediately.  
Well, I guess I'll just have to enjoy this year.

"Hey dude" Will taped me on my back

"Yo" I smiled at him and turned my gaze towards Emily and Olivia.

"Nice you made it" Said Emily with a troubled smile

"There is our boy" hugged me Olivia

When I parted from Olivia, I saw Emily's smile falter for a second, maybe it is just my imagination.

"About the other day-"

"No you don't have to say anything" Emily stopped me

"Yes I do !" I got closer to her "I felt very sick and I couldn't stand to stay anymore, I enjoy your company very much I swear, it's not you I just felt like shit" I said looking sorry

She looked at me with a worried and relieved face

"Are you alright?"

"Yes much better, thank you" I smiled looking at her beautiful face. So much was going on inside me right now.

"Sooooo, what are we doing?" Stated Livia

"I thought about hanging out in the woods" said Will

"What a plan !" Sighed Emily

"Well, woods are cool okay?" Said Will with a hurted face

"Yeah I agree" I said even if I feared if anything could happen

We entered and talk about silly stuff and food. There was plenty of time before nightfall. We sat on some wooden stuff which was clean

"Even if we are not doing much things, I gotta admit it feels quite great" I told them

"Yeah not wrong" smiled Will and Emily

"But I'm quite cold" said a desperate Olivia which got closer to me under the death stare of Emily

"Sis, aren't you too clingy with him?" Stated an annoyed Will

"I'm just being myself" she furrowed her brows

"Well I don't care if you two are a thing but, I know how you are with guys and I don't want you to get hurt even if I trust him"

"We are not a thing" I said with frustration  
And Emily who looked in pain immediately seemed better

"NEVERMIND" Said Emily while getting up, we should get going before it gets dark

"Yeah" Said Olivia

We left the woods and I couldn't help but feel a strong stare behind my back all along. Finally we all parted when my phone buzzed and I looked at the unknown number. I hesitated but answered it

"Do not turn around."


End file.
